The Guardians of Equestria
by PHBrony130
Summary: a 15 year old boy who wanted to go to Equestria to learn more about Friendship. But he will learn more than just friendship. And there was once a Prophesy in Equestria, a Prophesy that has been long forgotten for four-thousand years. Will Christian and his team of Guardians protect Equestria? No... not just Equestria... but the whole Dimensional Universe.


**Author's Note:**

**Hello, Bleed130 here.**

**And I hope that some of you enjoy this story more than I do.**

**Here, The Guardians of Equestria.**

**So I only hope that I get some reviews and some good stuff for this story, and guess what?**

**I'M WORKING ON A NOVEL!**

**Yep! And I think it would take me months or years to finish them, even though that I'm a beginner as a writer. So I hope some of you are very interested to read some of it or buy it. . But after I finish this story, I will proceed to the novel.**

**And I'm not going to tell you what the Title of my novels yet, it's a secret. And it inspires all of my characters, my life, my family, my university and all of you bronies! Because you guys changed my life... even there's a bit of a trouble and pain I still inspire these experience to everything I've been through. **

**And I got some tips or hints of being a brony as I am: Do what you do best. Never give up. Don't let your anger overcome you. Keep balance of your Anger and Happiness and don't overdo it. Follow your dreams. Even if we are in different religion, we will always make this world as a better home and a better place. Be supportive to your friends and from them to you. Help others If or even they are in danger or got beaten. Work hard and you will succeed. Even if you're a brony you must remember who you really are. Always be positive. Don't let your fear overcome you and face it or fight it. Don't be shy to everyone you met. And lastly: Be always there for your friends, for your family and for your love.**

**Now! On to the story!**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

**(Christian's POV)**

**...**

**O~ My Dream ~O**

** O~ (**The sound of bullets firing and clanging of swords echoed through the red sky as the sound of battle cries screeching through the battlefield, as I protect the innocents and my men, I led my army of Guardians through the enemy lines. The Darkness is almost defeated as their waves of army are now shortened; we have now gotten the chance to stop this devastating war.**) ~O**

**...**

I woke up to the loud ringing noise from my alarm clock and some car's honking, I groaned and turned off the alarm and I got up from my bed. I turned on my MP3 with two speakers connected and played 'Good Ol' Days – TheLivingTombstone' and got to the bathroom. And after taking a shower and brushing my teeth and cleaning my face with 'Master – facial cleanser for men', I got out of the bathroom; putted on my cloths and proceeded to sit on my chair to my computer, I turned on my computer and opened Google Chrome and typed . I opened my mail and noticed a familiar message, it was my mom's message; I opened the message and read.

'Dear Christian.

It's been a month that we last seen each other, I was hoping that you would be back in time. Your sisters are now college students, and they are in ACT University, and your father is still working with his band and he too misses you. Your uncles are really counting on you, even your uncle Erick is supporting you and he was really happy about your success of your novels, and your grandmother and grandfather too are happy about your success, and I only stay in our house and prepare them food and your sisters uniforms. I miss you my son, and I love you.

~Susan'

I smiled to my mom's message and I tear up a bit as I replied her message.

'Dear mom.

Yes it's been a month mom, and I will come back someday. And tell my sisters I congratulate them and I am very happy to them and tell them to study hard and concentrate on their subjects. And I too miss him; tell father that I will be back someday. And tell my uncles, grandma and grandpa that I am really glad and happy about it. And I love you too mom... be safe okay?

~Christian'

I send the message and signed out my yahoo account, It was really a month that I really last seen my family, but it was the right thing to me because I wanted to meet the bronies here in the states. And I have met plenty of them here in California, and when I published my novels, well everyone even the bronies are buying and reading them for now, my first novel was a great hit for Sci-Fi, the second novel was now a bestselling book for Thriller and Adventure and the third novel... I don't know it about it yet but my friend will report me about the results of it. Though as a beginner of being a writer is really hard to make one book, my first novel was about three-hundred-forty-two pages long and I was having a hard time making it but it was worth a fun.

I turned off my computer and MP3 player, got to my desk with my laptop and began to type, I was now thinking of a newer story for my fifth novel as I continued to finish my work on chapter twenty-four the last chapter of the fourth novel, I was typing more than five straight hours until it was noon and my hand began to numb, I got up to from my chair and got out of my writing room and walked downstairs. I went to the kitchen and made some eggs and bacon with coco milk and placed them to the table as I sat down to the table and put a napkin to my lap and began eating, and when I finished eating I put my plate and mug to the dishwasher and got upstairs to my writing room and resumed my work and brought a canned-soda with me.

I was now really tired of typing my story and my hands were now aching in pain, my work is now done for chapter twenty-four as my hands are aching, I saved the file to 'My documents' and turned off my laptop. I changed my clothes for me to comfortably wear when sleeping, a sleeve-less shirt and a blue jean, and lay onto my bed as my eyes flutter and closed to deep sleep. For many years I always thought only one day that I can be in another dimension to somewhere I knew, like some other people can do it in their dreams and neither do I.

...

** O~ (I** was now on a field full of men and calveries and I was wearing a black leather suit with a golden Olympian god symbol on my left chest, I am now in my dream world. My world where I protect the innocents, I looked from left to right to see all of my Guardians standing there on the field as they prepare for battle as the group of riflemen form right behind them and prepared their assault rifles, I knew only one thing for this fight; the Darkness are making a full waves of an army to conquer this world, and I will not allow it to happen.

"Kent" I said to my general and he approaches me with his face full of vengeance.

"Yes Christian, what is sir" he said to me sternly.

"Prepare the fourth platoon to the right side of the field through the forest and tell them to wait for my signal"

"As you ordered sir, can I tell this to crist and the others about this?"

"Yes Kent, Tell them and prepare the fourth platoon"

Kent nodded in agreement as he quickly dashed to Head Quarters as I watch all of the Guardians prepare for the battle; this was it... This is the final strike of vengeance... I pray to god that I can finish this fight once more, for all the innocents... for all freedom and justice. **) ~O**

...

I suddenly woke up due to an electrical sound I just heard, I look around to where that sound was and it was still there, I got up a bit drowsy and changed my clothes: Yellow and black T-shirt, Blue Jean and Black and White thunder shoes. I was really tired and my eyes hurt really bad because it was two-thirty in the morning and I was walking like a drunk guy, I was finding where that sound came from as the electrical buzzing sound grew louder to the backyard, my heart was beating and sweats dripping down to my left cheek as I slowly opened the backyard door.

I was shocked, confused and yet amazed by what I just seen! It was... a portal! I literally looked around it like I was scanning on a new computer; it was yellow and an oval shaped portal. The portal was a size of a six feet tall door and I was thinking like a madman. Why is there a portal here? Why is it here? Why am I asking these questions? I said rapidly in my mind. The only thing about this portal is about what it displayed at the entrance of this portal, some sort of image to know what world it displayed. I took a peek on the entrance of the portal, but only stared at it like I saw a Mac computer to a computer shop.

The image I saw on the entrance was the most incredible place known to bronykind: Equestria. My mind was now blown as I was grinning happily to the sight I see, and I know what to do. I am going to Equestria! For all of those excitements going through my mind, I quickly ran back to my house and packed up some 'stuffs' to bring with me even my laptop. But there was something missing, something that I almost forgot... My hat! I ran back to my house and to my room to where my hat is.

"My hat, where's my camo-hat?!" I desperately said as I looked everywhere in my room for my hat.

But to no avail I found it, covered behind the bed with other stuffs there, I quickly put it on my head and sighed in relief. I walked out of my room, walked downstairs and out to the backyard with my bags and stuff, I took a few glances to my house and to my surroundings. I am now going to leave my world for one reason; I need some adventure and learn more about friendship. The bronies are my friends but I must go further to learn more about friendship, and to be a better man, a better person and a better brother for my family and everyone else.

"I'm so sorry about this mother... But I will be back someday; and that someday I will be a new man for all of you" I whispered through the air. "Equestria... Here I come"

As I said that I stepped into the portal as it sucked me in, though it wasn't too bad when I stepped into it. It felt like when I stepped into it, my whole body shivered through the process as I land my feet to a grassy ground as the portal cleared the vision to see where I really am in Equestria. I was on the edge of the everfree forest, I knew that this part of Equestria is very dangerous but for me I looked at it as it was just a normal forest. I looked around while even smiling wildly; to my left there was a house. No it wasn't a house, it was a cottage. Fluttershy's cottage!

As I was going to go to the cottage, a group of ponies where approaching to Fluttershy's cottage, It was the Mane six. Well except for Fluttershy and I think she's in her cottage; I hid under the bushes of the everfree forest as they approached to knock on the door. And when I waited for two minutes, I heard a growling noise right behind me. I was now sweating like crazy as when I turned around to where the sound was; I made a mistake. As I turned around, my eyes were wide open when I saw a great big manticore.

More than I could manage to stand up, I quickly ran to the mane six as thought if they will stop this manticore hurting me or worse. I screamed for help when I ran towards the cottage as though I am still being chased by this mythological creature, and when I almost at the front door, my body froze. I can't even move my body as well to speak or shout. Suddenly, my body was moving on its own! My body turned around to the manticore as my face was smiling at the creature.

I was more confused by this, even when the manticore was angrily growling at me. Then a thought clicked in my mind, I was being controlled by someone. My body was now being controlled as my hand rose forward to the manticore; you can call me crazy but this really makes me more and more confused... I just spoke, and it was not my voice.

"Leave now foul beast" the strange voice said and I felt a weird sensation through my body.

The manticore growled angrily at me as it roared loudly directly at me and some of its saliva flew right at my left cheek, the one who controlled my body wiped it off and glared at the creature. But from this moment the mane six were looking through the window in Fluttershy's cottage, they are share the same expression, each and everyone-er everypony. But the most shocking part was that my right raised hand was glowing yellow with golden electrical effect; if I had a second face I would open my eyes wider than ever.

"I guess I have to do this the easy way" the voice said as my right hand is now completely covered with glowing aura. "Sleep now"

And when he said that my right hand shot a gold lightning at the manticore and with some non-electrical way, the lightning went inside the manticore's head as the creature fell on his belly and snoring. My body walked towards the creature and touched its neck like checking for some pulse, my head nodded and turned directly to the mane six. The six of them were startled when they see me looking at them, then my body raised my right hand and waved at them and smiled. And when that was now completely done for some reason, everything went black.

**(Normal POV)**

The mane six rushed out to the human body and they were talking to each other like crazy, Fluttershy was too scared to come close to the body as she hides behind Rarity. Pinkie Pie was smiling widely as she was thinking that this creature likes parties. AppleJack and Rainbow Dash were taking to each other that this human was going to harm them. Rarity was just disgusted by its clothing, which was she always says as a fashionista. Twilight Sparkle's eyes went wide and smiled to the human body as she examine the whole thing from its top to bottom, she even senses a largest amount of energy she had never sensed before using her horn; she even thinks that this creature is more powerful than the princesses themselves!

"Girls, let's get this creature to the tree house now" Twilight said to her friends.

"Are you crazy twilight?! That thing just made a manticore unconscious!" Rainbow Dash said to Twilight seriously.

"It just did it to save itself Rainbow, besides I think it's nice" Twilight said defensively.

"Ah don't know Twi, and ah think it's too dangerous" said AppleJack in concern.

"He is not and I can even tell how it waves at us and smile? I think he's probably not dangerous"

"I... I think I'll just stay in my cottage for a while... if you girls don't mind..." Fluttershy said timidly.

"No Fluttershy, you have to come with us. In fact, you can use the stare of yours when he is not friendly" Twilight said to the timid butter Pegasus.

"Well, I could agree with that. But those clothes! Disgusting! He must have a nicer one to wear!" Rarity said in disgust.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Does it like parties? I love parties! But does it? I am so happy, that I will make a super-duper-ultra-fantastic welcome party!" shouted the pink hyper pony.

"Pinkie!" Shouted the five ponies to the pink hyper pony, Pinkie pie turned to them and smiled "What?"

"Now it's not the time for parties' pinkie, we need to make sure that this creature is harmless. And then after it said that it's harmless, we can throw one" Twilight said to the pink pony and the rest of them nodded in agreement.

Pinkie Pie smiled at them with glee "Okie-Dokie-Lokie!"

The mane six all nodded in agreement and Twilight, Rainbow, and AppleJack were the ones will carry the human as Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie carried the human's bags and it wasn't heavy for them. They all trotted together towards Ponyville with the human, and yet they do not know that this human is friendly. But he is more than friendly, he is the one that thee prophesy in Equestria was once told; A prophesy that has been long forgotten for four-thousand years.

This... was only the beginning of Christian's Quest for Friendship, Justice, Freedom, and Love. He is the good, but the bad is making its entry...

**End Chapter 1...**

**Author's note:**

**Well, that was a good thing to start isn't it?**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! And as I said, I will make the novel when this story is finish... which takes more than months.**

**Now, as a Beginner of being a writer and you guys can decide after you read this chapter that this story is good/great or bad/HORRIBLE. Can I finish this story? If not I will delete this story and end my writing career. YOU DECIDE.**

**And I will count the positive and negative comments, and please for a negative comment: do not make a painful comment okay?**

**This is Bleed723 and I'm out...**


End file.
